The Internet, also referred to as the worldwide web (WWW), has become a mass media whereby the content presentation is largely supported by paid advertisements that are added to the web-page content. Typically, advertisements are displayed using portions of code written in, for example, hyper-text mark-up language (HTML) or JavaScript that is inserted into, or otherwise called up by HTML documents (web-pages). A web-page typically contains text and multimedia elements, such images, video clips, audio clips, and the like that are rendered and displayed by a web browser on a display device.
One of the most common types of advertisements on the Internet is in a form of a banner advertisement. Banner advertisements are generally images or animations that are displayed within a web-page. Other advertisements are simply inserted at various locations within the display area of the HTML document forming the web-page. A typical web-page is cluttered with many advertisement banners, which frequently are irrelevant to the content being displayed in the web-page. As a result, the user's attention is not given to the advertised content. Consequently, the price for advertising in a potentially valuable area within a web-page is low because its respective effectiveness is low.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would attract viewers' attention to advertised content and thereby increase the price of advertising areas within web-pages.